Tarabiscoville (Cartoon Continuity)
For the location's mainstream counterpart, see Tarabiscoville. Tarabiscoville (referred to as La Ville or The City) is where the PJ Masks' current residence are located, and a cartoon counterpart of Tarabiscoville from another universe set in a vigilante setting. *'Connor's House' - the current residence of Connor located next to Amaya and Greg's home. Only the inside of his bedroom is shown. *'Amaya's House' - the current residence of Amaya located next to Connor and Greg's home. Amaya's house is of a triangular shape in comparison to the other homes of the PJ Masks. *'Greg's House' - the current residence of Greg located next to Connor and Amaya's home. Only the inside of his bedroom is shown. *'School' - the place where Connor, Amaya, Greg, Cameron and the rest of their classmates mainly attend. *'PJ Masks Headquarters' - the secret place where the PJ Masks meet up to discuss the current situation, who's involved, what to do, and which vehicle to take. *'Museum' - a rectangular place that contains artifact or historical items and a frequent target for the nighttime villains. Unlike the location's mainstream counterpart, the exact location or country in which the cartoon counterpart of Tarabiscoville is located is unknown, and varies from episode to episode. The reason for this behavior is unknown. In general, it is suggested that there's a US or European setting for Tarabiscoville instead of its traditional France setting. In "Halloween Tricksters", the children of the city are seen trick-or-treating; a tradition most prevalent in the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, the Republic of Ireland, Puerto Rico, and northwestern and central Mexico. And in "Gekko Saves Christmas", it starts to snow, proving Tarabiscoville is at least in on the Northern Hemisphere. The following episodes all give different locations for Tarabiscoville: *In "Gekko's Special Rock", when Luna Girl fires her Luna Magnet from Tarabiscoville to the Moon, the beam can be seen that it was fired from France. *In "Owlette's Luna Trouble", when Romeo fires Luna Girl's Luna Magnet from Tarabiscoville to the Moon, the beam can be seen that it was fired offcoast the southern parts of India. *In "Owlette Comes Clean", when Luna Girl fires her Luna Magnet by using the Museum's telescope from Tarabiscoville to the Moon, the beam can be seen that it was fired at the southern parts of India. *In "Moon Madness", when Luna Girl fires the moon beam from her lunar fortress to Tarabiscoville, the beam can be seen heading for Panama, a country in Central-America. *Connor's house is the only one out of the three that has a garage. *Luna Girl and the Wolfies have been inside of her room before. This took place in "Owlette and the Giving Owl", "Moonwolfy" and "PJ Party Crasher", respectively. *Luna Girl has also been inside Greg's room in his house before. This took place in "Fly Me To The Moon". *Amaya's room in her house is full of birds and owls. *Greg's house is the only one out of the three that has a shed. *Robot has been in the PJ Masks' neighborhood before, when he tried to steal Catboy's cuddly toy in his house. This took place in "Catboy's Cuddly". *It is unknown on how the PJ Masks became neighbors each other in this neighborhood. PJ_Masks'_Neighborhood_in_night.png|During narration sequence The_Neighborhood_with_halloween_decorations.png Map of the city.png|Map of the location, as seen on the PJ Picture Player in "PJ Comet" Category:PJ Masks Locations